Contact
by Masi-no-Ichigo
Summary: See, Kazu? It's all about contact." Hurr hurr...more Air Gear one-shots. IkkixKazi, rated T for light language.


**A/N:** Hmmm...this is a short little one-shot for you, my deaaaaaaaaaaaaars...very short.

BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. It didn't take long, and I had this idea since about New Years...I just didn't type it up till now. YAY PROCRASTINATION...? I'll post EotS chapter 4 up sooooooooooooooon. Promise!

Demo demo, this is for Rae-nee to wake up tooooooooooooooooooo. -feeling giving- A random fluff present to make up for the darkness of the otherrrrrrr...\(;A;)/ Hurting Kazu made me sad, so instead we get this...just a LITTLE difference. -w-;...

But I have a request, gaisssss For anyone who feels like it, will you compare this to one of my two oldies New Years of Scuffle, then add in a review whether I've improved or not? I'm extreeeeeeeeeemely curios. But...you dun have to though. -feels bad for random and useless requests- Just if you're like me and have nothing better to do while online.

AND IS ANYONE ELSE FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE LACK OF AIR GEAR RECENTLY?? I NEED CHAPTER 204's RAW! NAO!

Oh yeah. I changed the titleeee...it was gonna be "Cuddle Lessons" But I kinda liked this one better. Loads better. SO. Alternate title Cuddle Lessons

...lotsa luuuuv, Masi.

* * *

"I'm going upstairs," Ikki said, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. He stood up and swayed a little, legs unsteady from sitting on the couch for so long. Kazu stretched and stood up too, mouth wide in a yawn.

"Yeah…_damn, _Ikki. That movie was long." The blonde rolled his shoulders; they had been slightly cramped by the other boy's arm wrapped so firmly around them. Ikki padded up the stairs and into his room, with Kazu following, his feet barely lifting up off of the wooden floor in the hall. By the time he'd shut the door, Ikki was already sprawled out on his bed.

Kazu sighed and flopped down, joining Ikki on the small bed, arms thrown over his head. Said crow pulled said blonde closer, and Kazu grumbled about the firm grip on his arms. "Ikki, cut off my circulation, why don't you?"

Ikki grinned and knocked Kazu's hat off his head; it was covering up his eyes too much for the Crow's liking. "Yeah, yeah." He pulled Kazu's waist instead, and the Jet finally gave in a rested his head on Ikki's chest, legs still sprawled out to the side. Kazu inhaled deeply, relaxing into to the familiar form of Ikki's body, and his arms snaked around the larger boy's chest. Ikki looked to down at the blonde, his dark eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kazu blinked, blue eyes confused. "What?"

Ikki's mouth twitched into a grin, before he put on his fake pout. "Is that your idea of cuddling?" The dark haired boy wriggled slightly, sliding his arms out from Kazu's loose grasp.

Kazu frowned slightly. "_What_?" he repeated.

"See…" Ikki raised his arms up into the air, and Kazu shifted slightly to watch. "Right now, we're like this…" Ikki pressed his two palms together. "But cuddling should be more like _this_," Ikki said, closing his arms, palms and elbows both together. He grinned. "It's all about contact, Kazu."

Kazu frowned lightly. _Contact, huh?_ The Jet's blue eyes darkened, and he grinned. Kazu pulled himself up slightly, and Ikki raised his eyebrows. "What're you…look, I didn't mean it like th-," Ikki went silent when Kazu shifted over and straddled Ikki before belly flopping right onto the dark haired boy.

The Jet shifted a little and pressed down onto the Crow a little harder, smaller body molding perfectly into Ikki's. "How's that for _contact_."

Ikki just looked up at Kazu with wide brown eyes, and the blonde sighed and shifted to roll off the other boy. However, Ikki had other plans.

"Hold on, I liked that." Ikki grabbed Kazu's skinny waist and rolled him back on top, arms wrapping around the blonde. Kazu wriggled slightly, but the tight grip around him was unrelenting and strong. Ikki smiled cheekily up at him; "see? Contact."

Kazu sighed again and rested his head in the crook of Ikki's neck, taking in the familiar and warm scent of the Crow. It's not like it was _bad_ like this or anything…Ikki tugged on the blonde until their lips met, and Kazu melted like butter into the strong arms around him. Ikki nibbled at Kazu's little pout before pulling back for a moment, eyes thoughtful.

"Y'know, Kazu, I think this'd be better." Ikki moved one of his arm down lower on the blonde's back for a more secure hold on the boy before he rolled over on top of him. Kazu stared up at Ikki with wide blue eyes, and Ikki had to stop himself from diving at the blonde immediately. "See? Again, the key is contact." Ikki moved his lip to the blonde's neck, and Kazu gave in and tilted his head back to give the Crow more access. _God, what have I gotten myself into with this guy…? We _were_ just best friends…_ Kazu sighed, breath filled with both exasperation and pleasure as Ikki suckled at his jugular.

As the Crow moved up Kazu's jaw with small bites and kisses, his arms fiddled with the back of Kazu's thin white hoodie, and his fingers slid up into the shirt. The boy's warm hands splayed on Kazu's pale skin made the blonde shudder, and Ikki inhaled before moving his mouth back to Kazu's. His lips pressed hard against the smaller boy's, Ikki wormed his tongue into Kazu's mouth, taking full advantage of everything the boy had to offer, whether he was willing to offer it or not. Kazu inhaled through his nose, at every pause, a trick Ikki had forced him to learn due to the blonde getting out of breath and making the Crow pause too often. Kazu smiled slightly to himself before he moved his arms up higher on the other boy's back, gripping tighter to close the space between them.

As Ikki's heated kisses slowed slightly, Kazu hummed a little into the older rider's mouth, lips moving eagerly. Ikki chuckled a little, but the blonde ignored him; he was slightly miffed that Ikki had realized it so easily, but he couldn't deny it; no matter how much Kazu protested to the Crow's taking possession of him and kissing him when ever he felt like it, the blonde always enjoyed it. When Ikki finally pulled away, teeth pulling at the Jet's lower lip, Kazu's lips followed him for a moment before his head dropped back down onto the bed sheets.

The Crow shifted down a little and rested his face in the crook of Kazu's neck for a moment before slowly rolling off the blonde. He rested on his side, eyeing Kazu with drooping brown eyes. "See? Contact," Ikki repeated for the umpteenth time that night.

The smaller boy sighed and Ikki wrapped his arms back around his skinny torso. "Yeah, yeah…just shut up and let me go to sleep." Kazu shifted into a more comfortable position, arms sneaking around the older boy's body as well.

Ikki smiled and pressed his lips to Kazu's pale forehead, nose buried in the sweet smelling golden locks. Ikki chuckled lightly before pulling back and grinning cheekily at Kazu.

Blue eyes blinked once again. "What?"

"Look," Ikki said simply, nodding towards their two bodies. Kazu eyed where the Crow had indicated, and he blushed. The blonde had his body completely pressed against Ikki's; his hands were even splayed out on his broad back.

"…oh."

Ikki grin became more pronounced, and he pulled the boy closer. "Don't worry; it's a good thing to listen to your teacher." The smaller boy attempted to huff, but the intent was off; he was too content to care about Ikki's jokes. Instead, Kazu just nuzzled his head into the crook of Ikki's neck and closed his eyes.

"…just shut up."


End file.
